pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8 - A Plan Gone Very Wrong
Brock quickly made his way over to a lever that was on a wall and pulled it which turned on the conveyer belt. “Alright I'll go up with Pikachu on the conveyer belt to check and see if it's safe. Then when I give the signal start sending the pokémon up.” Ash explained “Ok.” nodded Brock “Sure, but be careful.” pleaded Misty “Ok.” nodded Ash “Pika.” nodded Pikachu Ash and Pikachu got on the belt and rode it up. When they got to the top of the conveyor belt they saw that there wasn't anybody around. Ash jumped off the belt and quickly made his way through the that lead into the interior of the base and peeked through it. He saw people running back and forth at the edge of the hall so he shut the door and locked it, before running back to the conveyer belt. “Its clear...you can start sending them up!” shouted Ash “Ok!” replied Misty Ash and Pikachu waited as the pokémon began to come up the belt one by one as he sat them on the floor. “Pika.” motioned Pikachu Ash looked over and saw that Pikachu was pointing at the large motorized door, before nodding his head and dashing toward it. Once at the side of the door he pushed a button on the wall and the door started to rise up letting the pokémon who where already there run out. Then he ran back to the conveyor belt just as Brock and Misty were sending up the last of the pokémon. After the pokémon were out Misty and Brock got on the conveyor belt and came on up and Ash helped Misty and Brock off. “Alright now let's get out of here!” urged Ash They quickly left out of the building and ran into a large open field, when they were suddenly caught in a cloud of black smoke. “What's going on.” coughed Misty “Somebody's using Haze.” noted Brock coughing. “Who is it though?” wondered Ash coughing. “Pika...Chu.” coughed Pikachu “So that was your Pikachu.” said A female voice “Whose there!” shouted Ash When the smoke cleared they saw two female and two male Blood Wake members standing behind them with a Seviper in front of them. “Who are you!” shouted Misty “Who cares? You won't live long enough to remember it if you don't give us that egg back.” said The purple haired female “Hay it's those four from earlier. I think their names were Melisa, Tod, Paul and....” said Ash, but before he could finish Brock ran passed him and grabbed the other female’s hand. “Your name is Paula right.” interrupted Brock “Um…yes.” muttered Paula “Wow you’re even more beautiful up close. Maybe sometime we could go out to dinner together or maybe sit by a little fire and cuddle....” smiled Brock, but before he could finish Misty grabbed him by his ear. “Not now lover boy she's the bad person here remember.” said Misty dragging him away. Paula looked at Brock as Misty drug him away, looked back at her hand and she started to blush and smile a little as she put her hands on her chest. “Anyway where were we...oh yea hand over the egg.” motioned Melisa pointing at the egg case that Misty was holding. “Not a chance!” shouted Ash as he stepped in front of Misty. “Pika!” shouted Pikachu as he jumped in front of Ash his cheeks sparking with electricity. “Well then I guess we'll have to take it by force then. Seviper use Flamethrower!” Melisa shouted Seviper fired a stream of fire at them, but everybody moved out of the way just as the attack hit the ground. “Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” shouted Ash Pikachu fired a large bolt of lightning at the Seviper, causing the pokémon to cringe aad yellow electricity crackled around its body. “Alright a direct hit!” shouted Ash “Shake it off Seviper and use Body Slam.” ordered Melisa Seviper shook off the attack and then started to slither its way toward Pikachu at high speed. “What the…Pikachu quick try stopping it with a Thunder!” shouted Ash Pikachu suddenly fired a huge lightning bolt at the pokémon, but the Seviper quickly dodged the attack just as it was about to hit. “That's fast!” observed Brock just as Seviper crashed into Pikachu and sent him rolling back. “Pikachu are you ok?” asked Ash “Pika.” nodded Pikachu as he struggled to his feet. “Seviper finish off his Pikachu with Iron tail!” shouted Melisa and Seviper dashed toward Pikachu with its tail glowing. “Quick Pikachu use Volt Tackle!” shouted Ash Pikachu dashed toward Seviper as his body was engulfed with electricity just as they collided causing a large explosion. Pikachu was sent rolling out of the cloud of smoke while the Seviper was sent flying backwards. “Viper.” groaned Seviper as it laid on the ground its body convulsing with yellow electricity. “Pikachu are you ok?” asked Ash “Pi.” moaned Pikachu as he tired to get back on his feet, but he fell back down. “I didn't think it was possible to do so much damage like that. That Seviper’s Body Slam has a real kick to it and that Volt Tackle was Ash's best shot and it looks like it didn't do too much damage.” thought Brock to himself “Come on Pikachu you can do It.” cheered Misty “Not bad ... I wasn't expecting your Pikachu to know Volt Tackle and to think it was powerful enough to damage my Seviper even if it was just a little bit, but now it seems your Pikachu has use up all of its power which means it’s time to end this. Seviper use Flamethrower!” shouted Melisa Seviper shot the flamethrower at Pikachu, but just as it was about to hit a blue orb came out of nowhere and blocked the attack. “Hay look it's that Echserto from earlier and he used Protect.” noted Brock “Another small fry guess we’ll have to deal with you to. Seviper use Flamethrower!” shouted Melisa Seviper shot the flamethrower at the Echserto, but it quickly took off running as Seviper's flamethrower followed Echserto. The Seviper continued to follow the Echserto with the attack, but it couldn't catch it. “Wow it's so fast.” observed Brock “Hold still you little....” snarled Melisa “Ech.” smiled Echserto Just then the Echserto quickly dashed toward the Seviper and easily dodged the flamethrower as its claws began to glow. It jumped into air and slashed the Seviper sending it sliding backwards several feet before coming to a stopping and hissing at Echserto. “What attack was that...I’ve never seen it before.” said Ash “Me neither.” agreed Brock “Damn you.” snarled Melisa “Don't blow a blood vessel. It's obvious that that Echserto has your Seviper beat in speed.” laughed Tod “Tell me something I don't know.” snapped Melisa “So you'll just tire Seviper out. Let me handle It.” laughed Tod holding up a pokéball. “Do it then and make it quick.” snarled Melisa “Ok Echserto let's see just how fast you are. Zangoose let's go!” shouted Tod He threw the pokéball and in a flash of red light Tod's Zangoose appeared in front of Echserto. “That Zangoose looks strong.” glared Misty “Yes it does, but we'll see if it has the speed to keep up with Echserto.” agreed Brock “Now Zangoose show them your quickest Crush Claw!” shouted Tod Zangoose dashed toward Echserto as it held its claws out to its sides and its claws suddenly started to glow. Echserto brace itself as it readied to counter the attack of the Zangoose when it suddenly disappeared. “Wow that's fast.” stated Brock “Where did it go...it just vanished?” wondered Misty as Echserto looked around. “Echserto look out behind you!” shouted Ash holding Pikachu in his arms. Echserto turned around just as the Zangoose appeared behind it with it's crush claw attack coming down on it, but Echserto quickly jumped out the way. “He dodged it!” shouted Brock Echserto landed on the ground several feet away from the Zangoose, before felling to one knee and grabbing its left shoulder. “No he didn't...he's hurt!” shouted Misty “He's quick I’ll give him that, but he's not quick enough. Zangoose use Flamethrower!” shouted Tod and Zangoose shot the attack at Echserto. Echserto stood back up as blue energy started to form around it, but the blue energy started to fade till it completely disappeared. “Oh no...Echserto just tried to use Protect, but it failed!” shouted Brock Just then the flamethrower hit Echserto and sent it rolling backwards where it stopped in front of Ash. “No Echserto!” shouted Ash as he ran in front of Echserto. “Ser...to.” moaned Echserto as it tried to stand back up. “Don't worry Echserto I’ll protect you. I won't let you get hurt it anymore! Infernape, Saurava let's go!” shouted Ash He grabbed his other two pokéballs with his right hand, tossed them up and Infernape and as he threw his pokéballs up and Infernape an Saurava appeared in front of him. Just then Misty and Brock rushed beside him ready to help protect Echserto aw well. “Let's help him out Steelix, Forretress and Apaton!” shouted Brock “Us too Starmie, Corsola and Hicamp!” shouted Misty They threw their pokéballs out and all of their pokémon appeared in front of them in a flash of red light. “''Apaton and Hicamp must be the pokémon that Tanza let Brock and Misty use. I would check them out, but we have to try and win this battle.”'' thought Ash to himself. “We won't give up that easy!” shouted Misty “Steelix use Dragon Breath, Forretress use Sand Storm, Apaton use Hyper Beam!” shouted Brock “Starmie, Corsola, Hicamp use Hydro Pump!” shouted Misty “Alright Infernape, Saurava use Flamethrower!” shouted Ash “Hay Tod let's show these weaklings what they are truly up against.” laughed Melisa “Ok.” agreed Tod “Seviper use Flamethrower!” shouted Melisa “Zangoose use Focused Blast!” shouted Tod .................................... Meanwhile somewhere else on the other side of the island a person was walking through the forest. “I sense a battle going on, but there isn't much of a fight. Hmm...they'd better hold out until I get there.” said The person as he walked on. He stopped and looked up at the surrounding trees, before looking up at the sky and taking a deep breath. “The sky is so blue and beautiful today.” said The person, before he started back walking. .................................... As their battle ragged on Ash's, Misty's, and Brock's pokémon fought bravely, but they were no match for the duo of Tod's and Melisa's Zangoose and Seviper. Brock's Steelix and Forretress had been defeated and only his Apaton was left standing. Misty's Starmie and Corsola had been defeated and only her Hicamp was left standing and Ash's Saurava and Infernape had been defeated. “See how pointless it was to try and fight back when all you had to do was give use back the egg.” laughed Melisa “I don't think Apaton can take muck more of this.” said Brock “Hicamp's not looking so good either.” said Misty Ash looked at them both an saw that both of the pokémon were breathing heavily and then he looked at Pikachu in his arms, but he was still unconscious. “Now I’ll ask you one last time give use the egg back now.” said Melisa “Never!” shouted Misty clinging onto the egg case. “Well then Seviper use another Flamethrower to finish off Hicamp!” shouted Melisa “Use Focused Blast to finish off Apaton!” shouted Tod Just as the attacks were about to hit their target a stream of fire intercepted the flamethrower and a ball of black energy intercepted the focused blast. When the attacks collided there was a powerful explosion that sent large cloud of smoke. “That was another Flamethrower and a Shadow Ball attack.” noted Brock coughing. When the smoke finally dispersed they saw a Growlith, Feraligatr, a Sandslash, a Espeon and Tanza Haunter and Misdreavus ready to fight. "Hay Ash, Misty, Brock sorry where late." said Tanza as she land in front of them. "But now that we're here we'll finish this up quickly." smiled Rodney as he landed beside Tanza. “It not a problem.” huffed Misty “Yea your here now.” agreed Ash “Alright just leave this to use.” said Rodney “You can't defeat us.” retorted Tod “Oh no...we're a lot stronger then you.” assured Tanza “We'll see about that. Seviper use Flamethrower!” shouted Melisa “Zangoose use your strongest Focused Blast!” shouted Tod “Espeon use Shadow Ball!” shouted Tanza “Growlith use Flamethrower!” shouted Rodney The pokémon fired their attack and when they collided there was a large explosion that created a large cloud of smoke, but when Growlith's and Espeon's attacks suddenly bust through the cloud of dust and hit Zangoose and Seviper. The attacks exploded and sent both Zangoose and Seviper and sent both pokémon flying back into their trainers knocking them both down. “Told you we would finish this quickly.” laughed Rodney “Now let’s go.” hurried Tanza They all turned around and started running toward the forest, but several feet away from the edge of the forest several Blood Wake members landed in front of them. They all turned around and saw that Blood Wake members had also gathered behind them all of which where holding pokéballs. “Looks like their reinforcements are here.” noted Rodney “And they've got us surrounded!” shouted Brock “Well looks like we have to battle our way out.” sighed Tanza “Bring it!” shouted Rodney ………………………… Meanwhile somewhere still walking in the forest the person was looking around heading toward the fight on the other side of the island. “Hmm…Feels like Tanza and Rodney are battling now. I hope they can hang in there.” said The person as he continued walking through the forest looking around. …………………………… Tanza and Rodney pokémon continued to fight off the seemingly endless onslaught of Blood Wake members, but no matter how many they beat another would just step forward to fight. After nearly an hour of fighting Tanza's and Rodney's pokémon were soon nearly out of breath. “There's no end to them.” noted Ash “Haunter, Misdreavus, Espeon hang in there.” said Tanza “Growlith, Feraligatr, Sandslash you to.” said Rodney Their pokémon continued to stand strong when all of a sudden they heard laughing. They looked around and on the hill behind the group of blood wake member they saw a middle aged man with spiky black haired man. He wore a long brown jacket and it was open revealing a blue outfit underneath the jacket. “My...aren't you two strong.” He laughed To Be Continued......................... Category:Season 1 Content